


lights will guide you home

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Possession, it's just really sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," it says, reaching out to touch his wound, rubbing the blood between its fingers, "This boy - <em>Stiles</em>… he really did care about you. Much more than I think you can ever know.” </p><p>The werewolf snorts, gathering the strength to hiss, “Don’t play games with me, not now. Just…”</p><p>He trails off, unable to think of the right thing to say, because there <em>is</em> no right or wrong anymore. There’s only death, and the impending darkness that comes with it. Stiles’ eyebrows furrow, and a strange look comes across his face, before it breathes, “Would you like us to lie to you now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (at like 3am) based on [a post](http://nogitsunestiles.tumblr.com/post/76304298076/shouts-nogitsune-stiles-asking-derek-would-you-liket) I saw on Tumblr. 
> 
> It's sad, it's angsty, and yes, there's a major character death.

Derek isn’t sure how long he’s unconscious, but when he finally opens his eyes, they feel like they’re made of lead, _so_ heavy. He registers that he must be lying on his back on a cold floor, and his entire body feels drained. There’s something wet and sticky seeping through his clothes, and it only takes him a couple of seconds to realize that it’s blood.

When he manages to blink the pain away, Stiles - well, the thing inside of him, anyway - comes into focus, standing just a few feet away, a smirk on his face. 

"You put up a good fight, I’ll give you that," it murmurs, taking a step towards Derek, "But I guess it just wasn’t good enough, huh, wolfy?" 

Derek tries to say something that will hurt it, cut it to the core, but when he tries to speak, pain shoots through him and he curls in on himself. He’s too weak, too wounded, and he’s going to be dead soon.

Of that, he’s completely sure. 

Stiles moves close to kneel beside him, dark eyes boring into his as it whispers, “You didn’t honestly think you would win, did you? I mean, surely you must have known what you were getting yourself into.” When Derek says nothing, it chuckles, “Maybe you’re just that trusting - to hold onto the hope that your human would come back to you if you just believed hard enough?”

Derek couldn’t say anything, even if he wanted to, and the nogitsune seems to realize this, because it stops asking him questions - instead focusing on waiting out his death. It’s inevitable, they both know it, and it’s only a matter of time now. 

"You know," it says, reaching out to touch his wound, rubbing the blood between its fingers, "This boy - _Stiles_ … he really did care about you. Much more than I think you can ever know.” 

The werewolf snorts, gathering the strength to hiss, “Don’t play games with me, not now. Just…”

He trails off, unable to think of the right thing to say, because there  _is_ no right or wrong anymore. There’s only death, and the impending darkness that comes with it. Stiles’ eyebrows furrow, and a strange look comes across his face, before it breathes, “Would you like us to lie to you now?”

For a moment, Derek doesn’t understand what it means, and then it all clicks into place, causing his eyes to burn with the promise of bitter tears. He winces, but manages to choke out a quiet, “Yes… yes, _thank you_ …”

His eyes close for a moment, hardly even a heartbeat, and when they open again, Stiles is looking down at him - real Stiles.

 _His_ Stiles. 

The boy’s eyes are warm, and when Derek lets out a tiny, breathy chuckle, he smiles down at him, genuine and familiar and so undeniably _Stiles_ that he almost forgets it’s a lie. 

"Hey, big guy," Stiles greets him, softly, reaching out to take one of Derek’s trembling hands in his and squeezing gently, "You okay?"

Derek does his best to grin, ignoring the sparks of pain that follow, and mumbles, “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll be alright.” He falls silent for a second, before whispering, “I’m sorry that… I couldn’t save you… I _tried_.”

Stiles quiets him, running soothing fingers across his forehead, combing through his hair, “I know you did. You’ve been so strong for so long. It was always going to come to an end, I suppose.” 

"I…" He lets out a low, agonized groan, spitting blood out of his mouth, and uses all of his strength to add, " _I miss you._ " 

The human’s lip trembles as he nods, “I miss _you_ , but it won’t be much longer now. You’ll see me again soon, I promise.”

Derek can’t even try to make any part of his body move, can’t even get his lips to whisper a ‘goodbye.’ Instead, all he can do is let his head rest on Stiles’ lap, his eyes growing heavier and heavier until he can’t keep them open anymore either.

"It’s going to be okay, Derek," Stiles’ voice comforts him, warm arms holding him close as he feels himself getting weaker. "It’ll be okay."

The last thing he remembers is the sensation of soft lips pressing against his forehead, and then everything is dark and still. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my favorite thing ever, so be sure to leave me some [heart eyes]


End file.
